Portable electronic devices are increasing in popularity. Examples of portable electronic devices include laptops, tablet computers, cellular smartphones, cellular “dumb” phones, music players, video players, speakers, projectors, storage devices, cameras, video recorders, etc. While varying in their functionality and features, one thing that most portable electronic devices have in common is one or more internal rechargeable batteries, which require the electronic device to be regularly recharged by being plugged into a power outlet.
Unfortunately, aging infrastructure in public spaces such as airports, bus terminals, rest stops, museums, and parks were not originally designed to accommodate the dramatic increase in the need for power outlets that has resulted from the increasing popularity of portable electronic devices. Therefore, there generally are not enough power outlets, or the right type of power outlets, to meet the demand for power outlets in most of these public spaces.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.